


Nightmares can come true

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, I have no idea what to put, Karkat - Freeform, Nightmares, Other, Violence, gamzee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow uh I don't have a clue what to put here. Just read it I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gamzee pov.  
I slowly swirled my fingers in what I think is slime. It was... Strange though. I was watching myself from across the room. Mostly looked the same but I had what look like horns and three dark purple cuts across my face. I also appeared to have grey skin. Plus I was Smiling insanely. I mean sure I was a motherfucking happy guy and all but that look was over kill. 

Then I got up and picked up two rainbow splashed juggling pins yelling out " oh karbro I know your in here somewhere" Karbro? Who was that ?  
"HONK" deciding to ignore the honk well because Thats normal. For me anyways. starting to look around a bit I noticed There was a multitude of thing I didn't recognize at all. There was something that resembled a computer though.

Going outside of the room I spot a huddled figure under a desk in the next room. He had black hair grey skin and small nubby horns. Suddenly the me with horns charges the figure.  
"THERE YOU ARE MOTHERFUCKER. I was wondering where you went. WHY DONT YOU COME OUT AND PLAY?  
Play in the dark carnival brother. HONK " I flinched slightly every time he yelled. Now that was something I didn't do. He picked up the figure that I assumed to be karbro. Karbro had 2 pink and green sickles in either hand. Well that's an odd weapon, not that I was one to talk. Karbro was considerably shorter than me.

I tried to interfere but my hands passed right through them. And I nearly fell over.  
"GAMZEE PLEASE. THIS ISNT YOU. PLEASE ITS ME KARKAT. WHY DONT YOU GO AND HAVE A SLIME PIE TO RELAX OR SOMETHING" the one I now know as karkat yells out. For some reason karkat reaches out and pats his face while making shoosh noises.  
It seems to calm down crazy me. For a minute anyway. 

"THERE IS NO MORE SLIME BROTHER. There never was. I am higher than you I am higher than mother fucking EVERYBODY. Your blood is so low you don't even deserve to breath THIS PUTRID AIR."

Just then he drops karkat stepping on his chest, immobilizing him. Despite that karkat started thrashing his arms and legs furiously. Seemingly red tears streaked down his face. Raising the juggling pin above his head the other me brings it down creating a swooshing sound. Before he could be hit I bolt up in my bed covered in a cold sweat.  
glancing at my shitty clock and sigh. It was only 1:30am. That was one weird dream though. Or nightmare I guess. I need some motherfucking miracles. But, faygo will do for now. 

 

A/n tell meh whatcha think. Criticism is welcome and feel free to point out any mistakes and I have no idea what gamzee's weapon is actually called


	2. Wait a minute....

At around 7:00 am I was dressed in my usual poka-dotted pants and Capricorn shirt. After applying my face paint I went off to my job as a bar tender. It wasn't all that bad I guess. 

There was only a few people there once I arrived. Not all that motherfucking surprising considering it was now 7:20 am on a Saturday. Taking off my jacket I got to work. 

-8 hours later- 

It's now 3:20 and there was about 20 people floating around the bar. The bell on the door rang signalling someone entered. Glancing over the newcomer caught my eye. He had black hair and bags dark enough to in colour. Other than the bags his skin was literally as white as snow. His eyes where covered with sunglasses that he didn't take off. He wore a Gray hoodie with the cancer sign and black jeans. 

I couldn't take my eyes off him. I felt like I knew him. He walked over and say on a bar stool hunched over the counter. 

"Hey motherfucker. What can I get for ya?" I inquired while taking a closer look at him. He look barely drinking age if at all. 

" I CANT FUCKASS. HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?" He spoke in a rough tone sounding pissed. 

"Ya well, you look like you could use a drink. It won't be anything too motherfucking strong bro" he thought about it for a minute or so then sighed heavily and nodded. I went and quickly grabbed a bear and handed it to him. 

"UH THANKS I GUESS. BUT IF I GET ARRESTED IM BLAMING YOU"  
He then proceeded to take a drink leaning back slightly. I just chuckled and nodded 

"Wouldn't expect any less bro. So ya wanna tell me Your problems or what ever?" He scowled and Shook his head taking another drink. Shrugging I gave him a lope sided grin. Glancing over at him again I gasped and face-palmed at the same time. 

"Hey your name doesn't happen to be karkat does it ?" All he did was stare. Or I assumed so because of his sunglasses. He stuttered trying to get the words out. 

He then proceeded to smash the half full beer bottle on the counter, and sprint out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short and I took a while to update. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
